gexfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:WikiSurf
Conversation I'm in the process of doing that meanwhile at the same time editing stuff main characters and Gex quotes to be more precise. GigaBowserMan 14:13, May 17, 2012 (UTC)GigaBowserMan Well I have more, it's just I'm brainstorming/trying to remember this and that, I'm not done quite yet. GigaBowserMan 15:46, June 4, 2012 (UTC)GigaBowserMan Kung Fu Theather No, those are only some of the easiest to expand given their inspirations. Pixel Cube (talk) 19:46, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :I will edit those eventually, but for the moment I'm trying to illustrate the pages. Pixel Cube (talk) 19:52, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes I have. It seems a lot of edits were done since my absence. Well I have returned to check any articles that need photos. GigaBowserMan (talk) 02:00, February 28, 2013 (UTC)GigaBowserMan Oh yes the reason for my long absence is because my computer keeps crashing, so I won't be uploading or be on the wiki that much. GigaBowserMan (talk) 02:13, February 28, 2013 (UTC)GigaBowserMan Okay GigaBowserMan (talk) 16:09, March 4, 2013 (UTC)GigaBowserMan Pandemonium I heard of this game, but never played before! ChristopherAraujo (talk) 13:03, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Gex 1 enemies The problem is that no have the all artwork of enemies! ChristopherAraujo (talk) 13:28, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Settings Yes, but how many will depend on the amount of free time in my hands. Also, not all levels will allow for such elaborate sections, Tut TV was just stacked with pop culture references. Pixel Cube (talk) 02:11, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Pandemonium! Wiki affliation. Wow, I wasn't expecting instant response. Oh yeah, I would be delighted to be affliate with Pandemium wiki. But feel free to drop by and follow the Reddit at some point. I would like to see our communities grow in some capacity. As for the pages, I will see what I can do for those. I'm not too familar with all the possible references. I never thought of it. Now, you brought it up. I can give it a shot. *Old reddit: https://old.reddit.com/r/gex/ *New reddit: https://www.reddit.com/r/gex/ Oh yeah, it's pretty sure we can do an to do list for the Gex wiki aswell. I have just been incredibly busy lately and had much time to sit down to do all that stuff. But, I will be glad to see what's in need of fixing up as there's a lot of ground to cover. I can make up the to do list and show you. If there's anything else that I missed feel free to edit it. I'm pretty new to editing wikis and albeit a bit rusty. But it might take a bit of time. Retrofuge (talk) 10:41, December 8, 2019 (UTC) Gex wiki to-do list Hello there. It's been while. I made an Gex wiki to-do list of things which you can probably cover. Since, the workload will probably take a while depending on how efficient I am. It's no rush. There's a lot of work to cover. If you can complete even one or two things in the list. That will be great. Update it if you see anything else which can be added to it. It would be very much appericiated. I really want to make this place an huge encyclopedia for the games. Here's the link to the to-do-list: https://gex.fandom.com/wiki/Forum:Gex_wiki_-_To_Do_List Retrofuge (talk) 12:07, December 27, 2019 (UTC) Re: New Infoboxes for Gex 1 Sorry for the late reply. It would be probably be best to add infoboxes to the Gex 1 hubs and levels for the sake of organisation and looking more refined as a whole. I have been pretty busy as of late, so I haven't had the time to sit down and do all that stuff. When I return, I will come back to do more changes. There's a bit of work that I need to do. Retrofuge (talk) 22:47, January 22, 2020 (UTC)